


This Camp isn't quite so fun

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drugging, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henry Laurens finds out about his son's boyfriend, and decides the best way to deal with it is to send John and Alex to conversion therapy, forging signatures, and leaving them in the harmful hands of George King the 3rd.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 26





	1. Johnny boi oh nö

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this is gonna be a ride... ABUSE AND HOMOPHOBIA IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Alex was sitting on the couch when it happened. John, his roommate (and boyfriend), nervously lead his parents inside, and dropped his keys in the bowl. The two were sophomores in college, and had been dating in (mostly) secret since senior year. Alex had visited the Laurens household many times, but he knew he wasn’t welcome. Just like Eliza and Maria, a lovely lesbian couple. Eliza was a cutie, very anxious, but she was the best. She did sound in the plays for the local theatre, while Maria was the Flyer and the Head Carpenter. Maria had a… rough past, to say the least. She had a terrible boyfriend, who starved her, hurt her, and he was homophobic even though Maria was truthfully a lesbian. Eliza was bi, like Alex, but she preferred girls while Alex had little to no preference, unless you count amazing boys who doodle and have so many freckles and-

“Alex!” John cried, pulling Alex from his thoughts. Alex blinked, then looked up. John’s father had an unimpressed look on his face (A fairly common for him), and John’s mom was smiling lightly. She was always nice to Alex, but he figured because she knew she was about to render John in a similar position to Alex. John’s mom had cancer, and was being transferred to a new hospital. They stopped by on the way here, and Alex knew Henry wasn’t happy Alex was so close to his son-

“Alex!” John called once again, successfully stopping Alex’s train of thought. Alex felt his cheeks grow hot, and looked up at John. 

“Sorry…” Alex trailed off, then met John’s eyes again. John smiled encouragingly, then sat down next to him. John’s parents sat down on the arm chairs on the other side of the room, making this feel even more like an ambush. 

“So, John, I see your uh friend is still facing.. issues.” Alex’s nostrils flared at the hostile tone of Henry, but he held his tongue. John stiffened, then took a deep breath. 

“Dad, I’ve already told you, Alex grew up in terrible conditions, and it’s not his fault. I will gladly help him through stuff like this because he’s my friend.” Alex stifled a laugh at friends. That’s not what John was saying last night-

“Yes, it is terrible what happened to you, Alex,” The way Henry said his name made Alex want to shudder, but he pushed it down. “But, that doesn’t mean you have to come here and take American jobs.” Henry was sneering at the end, his lip curled. Alex saw Eleanor grab his arm. Henry visibly calmed, but his face was still slightly red.

“Dad, we’ve talked about this. It’s wrong to say stuff like that in general, but you can’t in front of Alex, and if his existence is too.. Too horrible for you to stop, then at least think of mom.” John was visibly shaking by the end. Alex had forgotten, Eleanor’s parents were immigrants. They came from Puerto Rico, and had been amazing people. Alex met them when he and John had spent Thanksgiving together in sophomore year of highschool. The Washingtons had been in France, and had begged Alex to come, but he was firm on his answer of no. He didn’t like the   
loudness of the plane engines, and once he explained it was linked to his PTSD, they let him stay with no question. And, he got to meet his boyfriends grandparents before they passed. 

Alex shook himself out of his thoughts to hear Eleanor offering to cook dinner. John stood up, and took his mother’s hands. 

“Mamá, no trabajes demasiado ... puedo cocinar, está bien,” John quietly whispered to his mom, and she nodded. Alex smiled at the cute exchange, which brought back memories of his childhood. Until, Henry lost it.

“What did I say about talking in.. in that language!” He yelled, causing the other three in the room to flinch. Alex could tell John was scared out of his mind, as John lowered his head. 

“I’m sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” John said in a small voice. Alex knew his self control was meeting its end, not that he had much self control to begin with. Alex exhaled harshly out of his nose, and went to help John in the kitchen.

“Where are you going?” Henry demanded, and Alex turned to find Henry staring at him. 

“I’m going to help John in the kitchen.” Alex said, turning to walk away. John stood up, dusted his jeans off, and went to join Alex.

“John! What are you doing?” Henry demanded, suddenly very, very close to the two of them. “I’m going to cook dinner, because mom is too tired too…” He trailed off, realizing he was in trouble. Henry sighed, and ignored his wife’s weak protests as he walked closer to John. 

“John, your mother may be tired, but as a woman her job is to cook for us men. I can’t believe you would purposely do something so… feminine. You aren’t a fag, are you, John?” Alex felt his blood run cold, and whatever was left of his patience snap directly in half. 

Alex moved quickly, getting on his toes to get as close to Henry’s face as possible. John tried to grab Alex’s arm, tried to get him away, but Alex was locked in. Henry looked shocked, but mostly unphased by Alex’s rash behavior. Alex was definitely going to change that. He lunged at Henry, and got a direct hit on the jaw. Before Alex could do anything else, Henry grabbed his small frame, and shoved him against a wall. 

“No!” John shouted, and attempted to get Henry off him, but it was too late. Alex’s nose was gushing blood, and his face was just busted up in general. Alex barely registered being moved to a bed, the door slamming shut, and John crying while cleaning him up. Alex saw John grow even fuzzier, then fade into dizzying blackness.


	2. The most precious gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has some warnings i think...  
> so light mentions of a food disorder :( pls eat my lovely bbs  
> and suicidal thoughts  
> self harm mentions :(((((  
> ALSO DRUGGING AND KIDNAPPING WHAT

2 months later

Everyone knew it was coming. Still, when Eleanor died, John wasn’t prepared for the terrible wave of sadness. Alex saw it a mile away, and called his and John’s professors, telling them the 2 boys wouldn’t be coming in. Alex turned the lights off, and held the larger boy in his arms. John cried silently, taking quiet, shuddering breaths. Alex didn’t shush him, just held him. They laid there like that for about a week, then John got the call. 

“Dad?” He asked, sitting up. “Ah, yes, John. Your mother’s funeral is on the Friday after next. Don’t be late, also do bring.. Alexander with you.” Then Henry abruptly hung up, and the only noise in the room was Alex’s snoring. John, not wanting to disturb Alex, left for the bathroom. He sat in a corner, put his head down, and cried. 

The two drove up, Alex typing on his computer, and John gripping the steering wheel too tightly. Alex, not having grown up in America, didn’t have a licence, and had politely declined when the Washingtons offered to help him get one. So, Alex would type away, and John would take in the view. Alex must have fallen asleep, because John woke him up for him to eat dinner. Alex frowned, as he didn’t really enjoy eating, per say. But, wanting to keep John as happy as possible, he followed the taller boy in, and didn’t question why they were eating at Denny’s at 11pm. 

“So, how are you feeling about seeing your Dad again?” Alex asked, trying to take John’s mind off the fact that he was going to see his dead mother. Actually, Alex realised, that question probably made things way worse. Great job, Alexander. Make your boyfriend feel way worse about the fact that he was not only attending his mother’s funeral, but that he had to see his horrible father. What a great boyfriend you are. God, you should have just stayed in the Caribbean, or died with everyone else-

“Alex!” Alex blinked a few times, then realised he was crying. John was crying, too, and he looked so worried. John rounded the table, and sat next to Alexander. Alex tried to hold in his tears, but ended up burying his face in John’s shoulder, and crying out his emotions. The waiter didn’t ask any questions, only slid a milkshake in his direction. He took a couple sips of the shake, but refused to eat anything else, despite John’s wishes. John carried Alex back to the car, and reminded himself to make Alex eat something at the funeral, worried about how scarily light Alex was. Once Alex was peacefully snoring in the back, John put his head against the steering wheel, and cried. 

Stay strong for Alex, he reminded himself. Keep your sleeves down, eyes up, and none will be the wiser. John resisted the urge to get a release in the bathroom, as Alex would freak once he realised John wasn’t there. So, he started the car, and drove to what he thought would be his early demise. 

Everyone who was there before them was crying. Alex kept his eyes cast down, trying to keep the memories from resurfacing. He had been to many funerals in his short life, and everytime he still got that sickening, dizzying feeling from knowing someone who died. Alex still felt the eyes burning into his head when his mom’s funeral had begun. He still felt the way those men grabbed him after James’s funeral, and how everything was taken from him after his cousin’s. Alex felt it all, but he grabbed John’s hand, and focused on him instead. John gave Alex’s hand a squeeze, then dropped it. They were at a christian funeral, after all. 

The ceremony went by rather fast, until they came to the will reading. John got a generous amount of money, land, and trinkets, much like his other siblings. Alex stopped paying attention after John got called, but he looked up once he heard his name. What? Alex looked up, and felt John grab his hand. The will-reader said “And for Alexander Hamilton, I leave the most precious gift. The permission to marry my son, John Laurens.” Gasps struck up throughout the clearing, and John froze up. Henry could be heard basically growling. Alex expected John to be scared, mad, or lost. But, when Alex looked over, John was smiling. He was smiling, and happy tears streamed down his face, and it took everything in Alex to not kiss him right then and there. But, Henry was thanking everyone for coming, and invited family to join them in the building on the hill. John didn’t drop Alex’s hand when they walked inside. 

Henry pushed down a snarl at the two of them being so.. Affectionate in public. He grabbed their champagne, and shoved the glasses into their hands. Alex raised a brow at Henry’s brash behaviour, and opened his mouth to no doubt make some retort, but John grabbed the small boy’s arm. Alex had a damn lot of nerve for someone who stood at 5’7” on his tippy toes. John’s touch calmed him down, and he mumbled a “Thank you.” Under his breath. John smiled at Henry, and pulled his boyfriend into the sea of black clothes. 

John watched Henry ding on his glass, pulling everyone’s attention towards him. “To Eleanor, the love of my life. May we meet once more, in God’s glory. To Eleanor!” Everyone rang out, “To Eleanor!” John took a long sip of his champagne, while Alex chugged all of it in one sip. John laughed a bit, and tugged down his sleeves again. He went to go grab a plate for Alex, but started to feel dizzy on the way. He looked back at Alex, only to see him being dragged off by 2 men. John started running, but he was grabbed by his father. “Time for you to pay up for your sins, John.” John registered someone else grabbing him, but everything else was lost on him, besides worry for his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAh....

**Author's Note:**

> C O M M E N T PLEASE IM BEGGING


End file.
